staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5915 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5915); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5916 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5916); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:05 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Wyzwanie, odc. 10 (Challenge Day); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Nie dla głupoli, odc. 29 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:00 iCarly - odc. 18 (iPromise Not to Tell); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:25 Nela Mała Reporterka odc. 3 Smaki Tajlandii; magazyn 10:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 - Intryga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Świat się kręci - the best of 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) 15:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ) 16:05 Tych lat nie odda nikt - benefis Ireny Santor; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 3 (seria I, odc. 3) - Zabójcze misie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2789; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Piknik na plaży, odc. 47 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Beach Picnick ep. 47); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Monte Carlo 20:07 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce ręcznej - Polska 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Anna German - odc. 8/10 (Anna German, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Ostatnia szansa Harveya (Last Chance Harvey) - txt. str. 777 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:10 Dom snów (Dream House) - txt. str. 777 86'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:50 Skrzydlate świnie - txt. str. 777 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2010) 02:40 Homeland II - odc. 2 (Homeland II, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 03:40 Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu? 57'; film obyczajowy 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 19/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 19/ 26 - Brazil 2 - s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 2/10 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Inge Bartsch" (Konstanty Ildefons Gałczyński); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1032; serial TVP 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1046 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1047 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Kultura, głupcze (97); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta Egipt - Świątynie władzy (Planet Egypt. Temples of Power) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży - (77) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Silvretta"; magazyn kulinarny 11:40 Święta z kabaretem; program rozrywkowy 12:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Szklarska Poręba - 10 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ) 12:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Szklarska Poręba - 10 km techniką klasyczną 13:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /6/ 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2091; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:20 Sylwester z kabaretem; program rozrywkowy 17:20 Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos - Krauze i Kazimiera Szczuka 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (18); program rozrywkowy 20:05 Fabryka Śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 8/8 - txt. str. 777; serial 22:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (106); magazyn; 22:45 Możdżer, Danielsson, Fresco - "Polska" Live (koncert); koncert 00:35 As w rękawie (Smokin' Aces) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006) 02:30 Krew z krwi - odc. 8/8; serial 03:35 Amok 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1998) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia